We're All A Little Insane
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York City. A place where the spawn of the rich and famous come to party, drink alcohol, do drugs and have fun. Katie Bass is just one of those people. Between turbulent relationships and the pressures of living up to the Bass family name, its no wonder she falls into the same pit as many high class teenagers before her.


**Summary: **_Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York City. A place where the spawn of the rich and famous come to party, drink alcohol, do drugs and have fun. __Katie Bass is just one of those people. Between turbulent relationships and the pressures of living up to the Bass family name, its no wonder she falls into the same pit as many high class teenagers before her. _

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, anything associated with it or any other party mentioned throughout this fanfiction. The only thing I own is Katherine 'Katie' Evelyn Bass.**_

* * *

_**chapter** **one**_

_**i desire the things that will destroy me in the end - sylvia plath**_

People see New York as a crime ridden city with a booming population. But, not me. New York is my home. I know New York as a haven for the rich and famous and their offspring. There are no rules or regulations to life on the Upper East Side, especially if you are a teenager of the elite. Which I, happily, am. There are some terms and conditions, but just like Apple's, you don't read them or pay attention, but accept them anyway, just to get what you want. Like you're parents words;

"Be home by eleven" they say, but you come staggering in a five in the morning, off your face on Chardonnay or high as a kite. That's just how it works. Anything can be bought, no matter the price. Designer handbags. Houses. Even friends and family. The only way you'll be accepted is if you are lucky enough to be born into it. May God help you if you even try. But, you can be outcast from this society as easy as dragging a file to the recycle bin. That's my life. That's the life of Ms. Katherine Evelyn Bass. But, you can call me Katie. Everyone else does, so why change?

Parties. Parties. Parties. That's another thing that people on the Upper East Side are renown for having. Parties. Social get together's. Dinner or Tea parties. All that jazz. And, today, it was a small get together organised by Eleanor Waldorf, her first since her well-publicized divorced from Harold Waldorf, who turned out to be gay. There is a long story behind that. It's these parties that almost bore me to tears. The 'stand-around-and-gossip-while-sipping-a-martini' parties. No. Not my thing. Even though a lot of my classmates were in attendance tonight, the party just seemed to drag on and on. And it was only ten pm.

My brother, Chuck, was off chatting up some girl he'd most likely bring back to his hotel suite later tonight. My bestfriend, Blair Waldorf, was talking of the upcoming school year with her minions in some corner of the penthouse. Blair was the '_queen_' of the school. Everyone looked up to and obeyed her. Or else they'd face social exile. I did face the wrath of Blair only a few months ago when I drunkenly kissed her boyfriend, the one and only Nate Archibald, at a party. Luckily she forgave me, and everything is back to normal again. Well, as normal as it would ever be. But, if Blair only knew.

Running my well manicured finger over the rim of my glass of champagne, my eyes fixated on the bang-sporting lacrosse player. Nate looked extremely bored as he talked with her father and other well-up-in-the-world men. He occasionally joined in on the conversation, giving a slight chuckle or nodding his head. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against, not even giving a second thought to the thirty-year-odd woman trying to make conversation with me on whether Christian Louboutin or Jimmy Choo was the better shoe brand.

"_Yes, well... Dartmouth is my first choice,_" I heard Nate say, as I approached them from across the room.

"I'm sorry, Captain," I spoke, laying a hand on Nate's broad shoulder. "Would you mind if I borrow your son for a while?"

"It's no problem," Howard Archibald said, holding his drink close to his chest. "Just don't let his girlfriend see you." We all laughed. As I led him away from the scene, I felt his breath on my neck.

"Thanks for doing that," Nate whispered into my ear.

"It no problem," I replied, leaning my head back as I continued to walk. "I guess you can say you owe me." I glanced over my shoulder slightly at him, before turning into the room to the right. The bathroom. Classy. I know.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Nate said, closing the door behind him. This wasn't the first time something like this went down. "What if Blair finds out?"

"Don't worry, she won't," I said, wrapping my fingers around his tie. Pulling him closer, our lips met. There was clicking of the lock and his hand reappeared on my waist. My hands massaged over his shoulders as our kisses deepened. Our whole bodies moved in sync. We were caught up in the moment. The whole thing was exciting. The passion of our actions. The secrets that we kept. The meetings nobody knew about. The fear of getting caught. In our world, where social media and gossip websites are checked every half hour, keeping this a secret for the past five months. The best friend and the boyfriend. It felt so wrong, but so right. Oh, God. If Blair found out about this, well...'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorn', right?

Propping myself up on the marble worktop, I felt Nate's hands gently run themselves up along my tights. Pulling away, I roughly threw his jacket off over his shoulders. Our foreheads connected and my brown eyes met his blue ones. I felt a smile spread across my face, before kissing him again. A buzzing erupted against my thigh. Nate broke away to reach into his pocket. Taking out his phone he rolled his eyes and motioned to put it back.

"It's only Gossip Girl," said Nate.

"Gossip Girl?" I questioned, and grabbed the phone from his hands.

**From: **

_Hey Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here._

_And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this;_

_Spotted at Grand Central Stations, bags in hand. Serena van der Woodsen! Was it only a year ago that our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? __And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves; Lucky for us, thanks for the photo Mel!_

_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Blair's boyfriend Nate had a thing for Serena. And after 'Katie-gate', will B welcome back the best friend who abandoned her or stick with the one who kissed her boyfriend? _

_Either way, better lock it down with Nate, B. Clock's ticking xx_

"What is it?" Nate asked, as my mouth dropped and my eyebrows rose.

"Serena's back," I said looking up from his phone.

"What?" He asked, just as shocked as I was. Last year, Serena literally just up and left in the middle of the night for boarding school. None of us knew and we all reacted differently. I was shocked. I didn't want to believe one of my best friends was gone. It's not like she was dead, but she wouldn't return any phone calls or anything. I could tell Nate missed her. They were close. We all were really. We all grew up together. Chuck didn't really react at all. It was just another day for him. Blair took it the hardest. This was just before her dad left. Despite how close we were, that would have been something she confided in Serena in first. I don't know how to react in that kind of situation. I don't like getting myself involved basically. But, it always seems to happen anyway. I tried to help, but Blair went into a dark place. With her Dad and Serena gone, she didn't cope well. She did get help, but none of it would have happened if Serena was here.

"Yeah, fix yourself up," I told him. "If Blair has seen this, then she'll be looking for you."

"Crap," He said. I'm not going to lie. It would have been better if Serena _didn't_ come back. So much has changed in the past year, she's practically coming into a completely different situation.

"You go first," I said, as he fixed his bangs in the mirror. I tried re-attaching my stocking, but was having no lucky. Nate had snapped it. I could always go bare leg. "It won't look as suspicious."

"Okay," He said, fixing his jacket back over his shoulder. It was undeniable that Nate was the hottest guy in our class. But, he and Blair had been dating since, like, Kindergarten. She always made it quite open that he was hers. They were destined to get married. Everyone knew it. I don't know why we're doing this. For the excitement, I guess. It's fling. It will go for a bit and then be a memory we never bring at get together's. "See you later?"

"Sure," I smiled. There was a badness behind all of it. Something everyone secretly enjoys, but they never would admit to. Doing things you knew were wrong, but, doing them anyway. It was not less than common in this neck of the woods. Secrets. Lies. Deceit. It's a way of life to us elite. We moved inward and pecked lips. He quickly made a dash out of the room. I turned and found my reflection in the mirror. Lipstick smudged and dress ruffled. I could have looked worse. I stared straight into my eyes. It was like looking into nothing. Those dark, empty orbs.

I shook it. I fixed myself and put on the best smile I could. It's all about keeping up appearances.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Hope you like it. Let me hear what you think!**


End file.
